Paracelsus
Paracelsus is a dangerous alchemist from the 16th century who was bronzed by Warehouse 9. He used to be Caretaker of Warehouse 9 until he used the Philosopher's Stone with the Copper Bowls of Life and Death to make his brother, Bennett Sutton, and his family, Charlotte Dupres, and Nick Powell immortal. Biography Paracelsus was born and raised in Switzerland, and was the brother of Bennett Sutton, later the Count of St. Germain. He went against the mainstream beliefs of medicine, and was often compared to Martin Luther for such. He believed in the Greek four elements and a trinity of cosmic elements: Mercury, Sulfur, and Salt. He is most remembered by history for establishing the role of chemistry in medicine. At the age of 47, he created the Philosopher's Stone and intended to use it on himself in order to make himself immortal. However, he wanted to make sure it worked first so he payed his brother, Bennett Sutton, to be his test subject. Sutton willingly wanted to help his brother with his experiments, but without Sutton's knowing, Paracelsus kidnapped Sutton's wife, Charlotte Dupres, and his son, Nick Powell, and used the stone on all three of them in order to discover if the stone's power was affected by age or gender. Sutton was furious with his brother for what he did to his family and shocked after Paracelsus told Sutton he had to sacrifice the lives of an entire village full of people in order to make them immortal. That's when Sutton decided Paracelsus had to be stopped; Sutton told the authorities what his brother had done and shortly after that Warehouse 9 agents bronzed Paracelsus in order to prevent him from killing more people to become immortal through the Philosopher's Stone. In 2013, he was released by Nick Powell. Nick and Charlotte had both grown tired of being immortal and they knew the only person who could make them mortal again was the same person that made them immortal. Paracelsus then proceeded to take Nick hostage, bronze Claudia Donovan, and steal the Count of Saint Germain's Ring, the Bronze Stele, and several other artifacts from Warehouse 13. In All the Time in the World, Paracelsus returned to his original laboratory in Constantinople underneath the Monastery of Stoudios where he took the half of the Philosopher's Stone Sutton had and the half Dupres had and used the Count of Saint Germain's Ring to fuse them back together. With the now whole Philosopher's Stone in his possession, Paracelsus finally got revenge on his brother, Sutton, for letting Warehouse 9 bronze him all those centuries ago; Paracelsus used the Philosopher's Stone to make Sutton and his family mortal again and then killed Sutton's wife, Charlotte. Before Paracelsus could use the stone to make himself immortal, his laboratory began collapsing and Sutton, Nick, Pete, Myka, and Paracelsus all had to flee. Afterwards, at the Warehouse, it was revealed that not only was he once aware and part of the operations of Warehouse 9, but that he was also its Caretaker. In The Truth Hurts, Paracelsus leaves for San Francisco and visits three different hospitals, apparently curing people using the Copper Bowls of Life and Death. Pete and Myka attempt to search for him in the hospital; however he had already left by the time they found the artifact transmitting his voice. Artie and Claudia realize that Paracelsus requires Petrified wood to complete the immortalization process, and that the only place with enough wood that he needs is at a tower built by Lillie Hitchcock. Paracelsus breaks open part of the wall and nearly completes the process when Sutton suddenly appears to try and kill him. Using Genghis Khan's Mace, he immobilizes Sutton, Pete and Myka long enough to complete the process, killing all the people he "healed" earlier and becoming immortal. After pocketing the Philosopher's Stone, he attempts to escape but is eventually captured by Pete and brought back to the Warehouse where he comments about Myka's condition as he is being bronzed. The bronzing fails as he explains that as the one who perfected the process, he also knows how to prevent it. He offers replacing Mrs. Frederic as the Warehouse's caretaker while Pete, Myka, and Artie discuss how to sever his connection, but is placed in the Suspension Chamber. Pete comes to ask how to save Mrs. Frederic, but he claims to have no idea how to save her, and offers Pete the idea to save Myka in exchange for a way to erase his memories of the Warehouse. Pete chooses to reverse the immortalization process and have him perform it since the process is very delicate, and follows his instructions on how to use the Philosopher's Stone. However, he tricks Pete into strengthening his bond with the Warehouse instead, and escapes the Suspension chamber while gaining control over the Warehouse itself. He makes his declaration to use the Warehouse to destroy his enemies before sending Pete away to the others and chase them out of "his" Warehouse. He is last seen being confronted by Claudia, who chooses to stay behind believing that the Warehouse will take care of her. Personality He was thought to be arrogant in the 16th century, and seems to not have changed at all. He was also described as brilliant by his brother, who also mentioned that this brilliance may have been mistaken for "insanity". Paracelsus is also cold-hearted, showing no remorse for destroying a village in order to achieve immortality and attempting to kill Sutton's son and his own nephew, Nick Powell, shortly after making his family mortal again, as well as placing Claudia in an unstable "bronzed" condition despite his nephew's protests that she was innocent. He claims that "sacrifices are necessary" to make progress in order to justify his reasons for killing hundreds of people. As prior Caretaker, Paracelsus had extensive knowledge of the Warehouse and various Artifacts,which he retained even after being bronzed. Trivia *Paracelsus perfected the bronzing process. Before, people who were bronzed with the Mesopotamian Bronze Stele would only remain bronzed for a few hours before crumbling away into dust, but Paracelsus discovered a way to refine the artifacts power so people who were bronzed would remain bronzed forever. **As the one who perfected the bronzing process, Paracelsus also knows which chemicals to ingest to prevent himself from being bronzed. Appearances * * * The Truth Hurts Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warehouse Personnel Category:Antagonists Category:Bronze Victims